mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daridan
History Daridan was once, centuries ago, a collection of small farming and fishing towns and cities banded together to fend off bandits and warlike tribes. When it came to the empire's invasion, conquering the cities proved to be no easy feat... through force, that is. The armies of Daridan's various city-states, though less disciplined and numerous, were extremely competant when it came to using the land against the empire, forcing them to wage war up mountains, across rivers, and through narrow canyons. Though progress, slow as it was, was being made againt the city-states, the emperor at the time decided that another tactic besides brute force would be used. Several of the kings turned against the coalition, promised power and wealth by the empire. Torn apart by infighting, the entire region of Daridan fell to the empire in weeks. The rulers in charge of the cities were all killed to prevent uprisings, including the suprised traitor-kings, who had proven themselves too untrustworthy to continue ruling. Only a single queen Herriot, was permitted to live, as her city had remained neutral in the conflict, showing that she wasn't a threat to the empire, being neither an enemy or a traitor. After some deliberation, she was put in charge of the entire region of Daridan, along with a handful of the empire's own appointed regents. Though this move was largely political, Herriot proved to be a popular, capable, and loyal servent to the empire. Her first act ended up defining Daridan and her people's place among the empire, as she looked at the meagre yet powerful ships the empire had, and decided that the vast, unused coasts along Daridan could be used to expand the empire's rather meagre dock operations. In less then ten years, Daridan had become the primary hub of the empire's new, vast naval force. Countless warships, trading vessels, and colony ships were created yearly, and the majority of the empire's trade agreements with other nations took place at the numerous port towns. Though the many ports took a sizable amount of people to maintain, fishing and farming remained an important part of Daridan's contributions to the rest of the kingdom. The people of Daridan grew to become much like their country, industrious, and perhaps most importantly, flexible. The ability to adapt to different situations and changes and pick up new skills quickly was near-vital in the growing province. Primarily though, their talents are focused mostly on the water, due to their importance to the empire's trading fleets and navy. They are also a friendly people with a large sense of community, used to working together with their neighbours, be it the man or woman next door or the residents of nearby cities. That being said, they cannot stand treachery, and their trust and friendship is hard to regain if they feel betrayed by a greedy neighbour. Revolution The entirety of Daridan began to feel the need to rebel rather late in the empire's fall. As the other regions began to protest and create problems for the empire, Daridan's citizens paid for their lack of dissent. Most regions became heavily taxed to pay for the empire's preperations against rebellion, and drafts were suggested that would pull many away from their jobs and families. This of course didn't sit well amongst the people, who sent numerous complaints and petitions to the regent of the province, a fat, selfish man of the empire. He of course ignored their pleas, thinking of nothing more then gaining even more favour with the emperor. However, Gale Rian a reputable and powerful local nobleman, did listen. In secret, he began meeting with other figures of import, from other tired nobles, to unsatisfied civilian leaders, to worried heads of the military. Most importantly, he attracted the famous admiral Jessacal Waltyr, one of the empire's top naval commanders. Waltyr was born to a lower class family, and remembered his heritage, and as such was very much against the empire's recent oppressive actions. Using his influence amongst the empire's fleets, she made it possible for Rian to spread his seeds of rebellion amongst the already unhappy naval forces. The plan was relatively simple. With Waltyr commanding the vast bulk of the empire's turned navy, highly trained marines and overseas resources would become available to the rebellion. Meanwhile, Rian, had now stylized himself as the King in Daridan, and gathered the citizens of Daridan against their oppressors. They would strike against the empire's forces and those nobles who swore fealty to the empire instead of the new true king. Meanwhile, Rian and the richer classes loyal to him began gathering their vast wealth and resources, putting them into hiring the best minds from around the crumbling empire, from military minds to scientific and medical experts, knowing that Daridan would need its people ready for more then operating ships and trading. Advantages As most of the major trade and naval dockyards of the empire were located in Daridan, most of the empire's fleets and distant resources fell into Daridan's control. Due to a history of collaboration the population of Daridan is adept at working together for the nation's mutual benefit. They are also constantly wary of strangers though are friendly towards those that earn their trust. Their friendly and cooperative reputation is also well known across the empire, and as a result Daridan is a rather popular province. Category:CS2 Category:Nations Category:Daridan